


Snip the Cut, Cut the Snip

by theboybismarck



Series: Bismarck's Parappaverse [2]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Character Study, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboybismarck/pseuds/theboybismarck
Summary: Rammy gets a very unfair haircut from Takoyama's Red Mode. Sweety Bancha offers to help fix it.This occurs after Chapter 4 of A Trick With A Twist but can also stand alone!





	Snip the Cut, Cut the Snip

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is honestly me just trying to figure out how I'd like to write Sweety and Rammy's dynamic, as I ship them but they're both not really developed characters in their sources. Please tell me what works and what doesn't and if you have any suggestions for something else I should write for my Parappaverse! I do shipping (sometimes) and any casual or silly event someone can think of. I DO NOT do NSFW. They're children.

“Rammy?”

A knock on the door. Rammy really didn’t feel like answering. “Go away, Bancha,” She snarls, “Leave me alone.” 

The monochromatic musician plugged an electric razor into the outlet in her bathroom. She turned it on and held it to her head, hesitating for a moment. At least this way no one would confuse her with Lammy anymore. Even if this wasn’t her idea, she could pull it off.

Another knock on the door. “Rammy, it isn’t that bad! Let me in, please?” Sweety Bancha’s concerned voice tugged at Rammy’s heartstrings. She tries to ignore it, but the pleading of the girl on the other side of the door breaks down her resolve. She sighs and sets down the razor, cracking open the door. 

“You wanna say that again?” Rammy points to her absolutely abysmal hairstyle, eyes narrowing. “Go on, tell me it isn’t that bad. Lie to my face, Bancha. That hairdressing octopus is lucky I don’t ruin his whole career!” She slams the door in Sweety's face and picks up the razor again. “I’m cutting it off,” she yells to her friend, who bangs on the door again. 

“What!? No, Rammy!” She can hear the telltale sound of Sweety stamping her foot as if that would do anything. “Open this door right now! Let me help at least, you don’t even know how to do hair!”

She had a point. Slowly, she opens the door again, squinting down at Sweety. “And you do?” The bear nods quickly, sticking her foot in the door so that Rammy couldn’t close it again. “Probably better than you do. Just let me help you, I don’t want you looking all patchy and gross.” 

The two get situated in Rammy’s living room. Rammy is sitting on the floor so that Sweety has better access to her. Sweety turns on the television to a cute cartoon, and Rammy changes it to The Running Dead. Sweety sighs but is ignored by her begrudging friend. “How do you want your hair done, Rammy? Ooh, I bet I could give you a pretty pixie cut.” Rammy shrugs violently and crosses her arms. “I don’t care, Just shave it all off.” 

Sweety sighs. “You can be so difficult sometimes, Rammy! If I cut it all off you’ll regret it and be upset until it grows in. It's happened to Katy once. Oops, don't tell her I told you, okay?" The guitarist throws up her arms in frustration and huffs an agitated sigh. “Fine! Do what you want. As long as it gets you to shut up.”

“You can be so dramatic. You're welcome for helping.” Sweety shakes her head and brings the razor to Rammy’s head, starting to shave at the base of her scalp carefully. ”Now hold still. I’m not a professional so if you move at all I might cut your ear off or something!" Rammy went as still as stone, and Sweety barely succeeded in holding in her giggles. 

It was hard doing hair ith the sound of zombies getting wasted on the television. One of the characters was sobbing violently as her partner got swept away in a crowd of zombies, and Sweety almost cried. Sometimes the television would make gun shooting noises and she would flinch, the hand with the razor jerking dangerously close to her own face. “Honestly, what’s your deal, Bancha?” Rammy scoffed at her friend. “It’s just TV violence. It’s not real.”

“I’m just not used to loud noises,” Sweety says a bit defensively as she sets down the razor and picks up a pair of scissors, slowly moving around Rammy and snipping carefully at her hair. “I don’t live in the city like you, Rammy. I’m right in Parappa Town! The loudest noises we get are at the club, and even then it’s only music.”

"Yeah, I guess if you hear a gunshot at the club it's a real problem," Rammy muses. "Don't say things like that! It's scary." Sweety looks around for the remote, but Rammy snatches it first and turns up the volume. “Pff, baby.” In response, Sweety snips the scissors in front of Rammy’s face. “I’m the one with the scissors, Rammy! Say sorry!” It was obvious that she was teasing, and Rammy smiles. “Sure, Bancha. Sorry. That you’re such a big baby all the time.” Sweety shoved Rammy and she pretended to fall back. She could feel her scalp on the hardwood floor, and sprang up, feeling the back of her head. 

“You really shaved it, Bancha.” She said it more like a statement than a question, but she still felt dazed. The shock really hadn't worn off. “I didn’t shave all of it off, Rammy. You wanna go take a look together?” 

They made it back to the bathroom. After a moment's hesitation, Rammy flicked on the lights an stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. 

Her bangs were a little shorter than usual, but it wasn't that noticeable. She still had something resembling a bob on one side of her head, but the other side, the one that had received the brunt of Takoyama’s manic damage, was mostly shaved off. It tapered into some sort of sidecut, and Rammy ran her hands over the more bare parts of her scalp. She… didn't hate it. It would take some getting used to, but it was preferred to being completely bald. It...was kinda rock and roll and the amateur nature of the style made it even more so.

Rammy slowly turned to Bancha, who glanced down at the floor as if nervous. “Is it okay?” In response, Rammy hugged the smaller girl, squeezing her tight for a moment before letting go and dusting off her black shirt. “You have hair all over you, Sweety,” She grumbles, “Let’s go sweep the living room.” Rammy stepped past the shorter girl, choosing to ignore how Sweety’s eyes lit up like stars, and how pretty they were.

“You coming or not, Bancha? I’ll even let you watch your kiddy cartoon.” Sweety snaps out of her reverie and grins from ear to ear, running after her friend. “Coming, Rams!”


End file.
